C'est quoi ça
by HaruKuro
Summary: Sherlock continue ses expérimentations, John jongle entre ses sentiments, l'hôpital, les courses-poursuites dans Londres et Molly fait son entrée en scène !


**Plus ou moins la suite de "The World is boring... except You" ! Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !  
><strong>

**C'est quoi, ça ?**

Il était fort étrange d'être l'expérimentation d'un sociopathe.

John avait vite appris à vivre avec Sherlock. Il s'était fait à travailler pour deux ; à faire des courses pour deux ; à posséder un ordinateur portable pour deux ; à avoir un téléphone portable pour deux ; à avoir de l'argent pour deux ; à avoir un laboratoire morbide dans la cuisine ; à retrouver quelques-unes de ses affaires dans des endroits improbables. Il ne disait plus rien sur les coups de feu sur le mur du salon ; sur le violon assassiné à trois heures du matin ; sur les soupirs de son colocataire quand Lestrade ne les appelait pas au bout de deux jours ; sur les petits regards en coin de madame Hudson quand ils étaient tous les trois dans la même pièce ; sur les sourires malicieux de Mycroft quand il demandait comment ils allaient ; sur le fait que, parfois, on croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Car cette dernière supposition n'était pas totalement erronée. Surtout depuis quelques temps. Surtout, en fait, depuis que Sherlock l'avait embrassé dans le salon alors qu'il venait de se vautrer lamentablement sur la marche verglacée du perron. Il avait eu mal aux fesses pendant trois jours, d'ailleurs.

Depuis ce baiser qui n'était au départ qu'une simple « expérimentation » John recevait des petites attentions qui le surprenait toujours de la part de son ami et colocataire. Il ne se faisait pas aux petits baisers du matin sur le haut du crâne, aux effleurements de leurs mains alors qu'ils marchaient dans Londres pour enquêter, aux « bonne nuit » murmurés dans l'oreille alors que Sherlock passait derrière lui... Tous ces petits moments de tendresse surprenaient John et il se demandait ce qu'avait ingurgité le détective consultant pour se comporter ainsi. Il vérifiait discrètement s'il ne s'était pas posé trop de patchs sur l'avant-bras, il reniflait son thé quand le brun avait le dos tourné. Il avait un peu honte de réagir aussi excessivement mais ça le choquait. Son ami était-il vraiment un sociopathe comme il avait l'habitude de le dire et de le revendiquer ? Ou bien était-ce une façon de se protéger des autres ? John se posait beaucoup de questions, au cœur de la nuit, et il avait toujours du mal à s'endormir tant ses pensées étaient dirigées vers l'homme qui avait sa chambre à l'étage du dessous.

Il fut surpris de voir Molly arriver trois semaines plus tard. Elle se rappela de son prénom après quelques tentatives infructueuses et lui demanda si Sherlock était là. Évidemment, ils étaient sur une enquête de meurtres incompréhensibles avec un vol de collier indien et le brun courait dans tout Londres pour obtenir le plus de renseignements. John avait dû repasser chez eux pour prendre son pistolet. La jeune femme arriva au moment où il redescendait les escaliers. Elle s'était nouée les cheveux en une natte lâche et tenait à la main un lourd dossier. _Sûrement des documents pour Sherlock, _songea le médecin en la saluant.

-C'est pour Sherlock, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la pochette.

_Bingo,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire tout en remerciant celle travaillant à la morgue.

-Comment allez-vous sinon ? demanda-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle était sortie un temps avec Jim Moriarty. Le fait qu'il cesse de la voir et de lui parler du jour au lendemain avait causé un terrible choc à la demoiselle. Même si cela faisait bientôt dix mois, John savait qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'ôter Sherlock de la tête. Et maintenant Jim.

-Oh ! très bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire sincère. Je me suis trouvée quelqu'un au travail et nous vivons ensemble depuis bientôt trois mois !

Ah bon ? Combien de temps était-il passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?

Un sacré moment car il ne s'en rappelait plus.

-Félicitations, Molly.

-Merci ! Bon, évidemment, nous avons un petit problème en ce moment.

Et ce fut là qu'elle lui raconta son souci. Il l'écouta avec réserve, au début, puis bien plus attentivement et fut très intéressé sur la fin. Il lui proposa son aide, qu'elle accepta volontiers et ils convinrent de se revoir un autre jour, lorsque leurs journées seraient un peu moins remplies. Puis John prit le premier taxi qui passait et fonça rejoindre Sherlock qui l'engueulait copieusement par messages, faisant chanter le portable toutes les deux minutes.

Ils mirent la main sur le meurtrier tard dans la nuit. Un scandinave qui œuvrait seul et n'avais aucun lien avec Moriarty. John l'assomma avec une brique et le criminel fut remis aux mains de Lestrade rapidement. Sherlock rumina toute la soirée, ne comprenant pas comment un homme de cet acabit s'était fait avoir aussi stupidement. Pour lui ça n'avait pas de sens. Il réfléchit pendant tout le trajet du retour, les mains croisées sous son menton, et John préféra ne pas lui dire ce dont il avait parlé avec Molly. Son ami n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça.

Ils allèrent se coucher en se souhaitant bonne nuit et Sherlock partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans adresser un regard au médecin. John ne fit aucune remarque, c'était toujours ainsi pendant une enquête. Même après, parfois. Sherlock repassait chaque élément dans son esprit au scanner et cela pouvait durer jusqu'au lendemain. Pour John en tout cas cette enquête était bouclée et il avait du travail à l'hôpital qui l'attendait dès l'aube prochaine. Il s'allongea sous la couette après s'être déshabillé et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard comme un bien heureux.

Le réveil fut brutal. Énergique. Perdu, John se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il pensa brièvement à la guerre, chercha son pistolet sous l'oreiller.

-John !

La voix de Sherlock. Non. Plus de guerre. Plus de bruits de mitraillette. John cligna des yeux, fut surpris de voir ses rideaux ouverts. Il faisait nuit au dehors, un lampadaire illuminait toute la chambre. Le pauvre John enfouit son visage dans le coussin. On le secoua de nouveau.

-John, debout bon sang !

John maugréa dans la taie, se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à son ami, déjà habillé de ses vêtements de la veille. _Non, il les a gardés toute la nuit, _corrigea John en se passant une main sur son visage ensommeillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est pas le bon. J'étais sûr d'avoir oublié un indice important quelque part ! Dépêche-toi, on doit se rendre à l'ancien laboratoire abandonné.

-Co... Comment ça, pas le bon ?

-C'est un complice qu'on a attrapé hier soir. Allez John debout ! Sinon il va nous filer entre les doigts !

Sherlock expliqua dans le taxi pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu le véritable assassin. Celui qu'ils avaient attrapé était le voleur du collier. Donc, par logique, l'autre était celui qui manquait et qui lui devait avoir un lien avec Moriarty.

John envoya un message d'excuse à Sarah pour la prévenir qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas assurer ses patients aujourd'hui. Elle le rassura sur le fait qu'elle s'en chargerait avec ses collègues et il soupira en regardant le temps grisâtre au dehors.

Ils arrivèrent à coincer le Turque de peu. Les balles les manquèrent, une se logea dans la cuisse du fuyard et ils réussirent à le maîtriser avec beaucoup de peine, l'homme se débattant comme un beau diable. Lestrade arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sirènes bruyantes toutes allumées, et ils bouclèrent le blessé après quelques coups et blessures.

-Il nous aura donné du fil à retordre, celui-là ! déclara Lestrade en reprenant son souffle. Comment avez-vous su ?

-Élémentaire, siffla Sherlock avec suffisance et il entreprit de raconter sa procédure tandis que John hélait un taxi, pas fâché d'en avoir complètement fini avec cette foutue course-poursuite.

Le blond ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le voyage de retour. Il laissa Sherlock descendre à Scotland Yard, le salua d'un vague geste de la main et s'en alla à l'hôpital pour donner un coup de main à ses collègues. Il enchaîna les consultations, partagea un sandwich avec Sarah le midi, discuta un moment avec Mycroft au téléphone pour lui dire que non, il ne pourrait pas le voir à son bureau aujourd'hui mais qu'il passerait demain pour lui raconter comment l'enquête s'était achevée. Il termina ainsi à dix-sept heures trente, rentra en passant par une supérette pour racheter de la salade, des biscuits et du lait avant d'arriver enfin à Baker Street.

Sherlock était debout près de la fenêtre lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Il jouait calmement du violon, laissant un air doux et lent comblé le silence entre les murs. John sourit, alla poser ses courses, quitta son manteau pour le mettre sur le dossier de son fauteuil et s'assit dedans en soupirant de bien être, écoutant les yeux clos les notes qui s'envolaient du Stradivarius. Le médecin se détendit contre le coussin, laissa sa tête reposer contre le cuir de son manteau et commença à s'assoupir au fil de la musique.

Ce furent les lèvres de Sherlock qui le réveillèrent. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas repris « l'expérimentation » du détective. Il répondit au baiser avec joie avant de laisser le brun se reculer un peu.

-Un concert ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Il aimait bien aller écouter de la musique avec Sherlock. C'était toujours une ambiance agréable et un peu de culture n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. John ne posa pas plus de questions : il était sûr que Sherlock avait déjà réservé les places.

-On part dans dix minutes.

La soirée se passa très bien. Ils allèrent manger après le concert dans un petit restaurant vietnamien où John manqua de plonger la tête dans son bol de soupe par manque de sommeil. Ils regagnèrent leur appartement aux alentours de minuit et le médecin s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de retirer sa chemise, son jeans et ses chaussures.

À son réveil il se rendit compte qu'il était sous la couette, en caleçon. Sherlock était assis au bout du lit et jouait avec son stéthoscope, le posant sur ton torse blanc et nu. Le blond se redressa en bâillant, regardant avec un sourcil froncé d'intrigue son compagnon écouter son cœur comme n'importe quel enfant curieux. La chemise violette reposait derrière le détective et John sentait sa bouche devenir pâteuse. _Ça n'a aucun sens, _se dit-il en se frottant un œil encore embué de sommeil.

-Bonjour Sherlock.

Le brun lui répondit vaguement et leva les yeux au plafond pendant qu'il déplaçait le cercle de métal sur sa cage thoracique. John attendit dix secondes avant de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait avec son outil médical.

-Je mesure ma cadence cardiaque en fonction de toi.

-Pardon ? balbutia John, perdu.

-Je pense à toi hors contexte de notre vie quotidienne et je mesure mon rythme cardiaque par rapport à cela.

-Ça veut dire quoi, « hors contexte de notre vie quotidienne » ?

-C'est pourtant simple. Je t'imagine nu dans ton fauteuil.

Le cœur de John manqua un battement. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Non Sherlock n'avait pas osé dire – il n'avait pas balancé cette – il n'avait pas dit ça aussi négligemment quand même ?

-Ton silence m'indique tu es gêné et que tu t'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Peut-être préférerais-tu oublier cette discussion matinale et mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue de ces derniers jours. Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal.

Et Sherlock continuait de balader le stéthoscope sur son torse blanc. John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fit le point sur les paroles de Sherlock, se massa la joue en faisant la moue avec sa bouche et fronça les sourcils.

Normalement il aurait demandé à Sherlock de sortir de sa chambre et de reposer le stéthoscope. Il lui aurait demandé de remettre sa chemise. Il aurait surtout _dû_ sursauter à son réveil en découvrant son colocataire torse nu à même pas un mètre de lui. Néanmoins il préféra regarder la main de son ami glisser sur l'ensemble de son thorax. On aurait dit que son cerveau avait fugué pour que ses yeux restent fixés sur ces doigts qui tenaient son instrument de travail.

Quand il sembla reprendre ses esprits il remarqua les iris gris clair de Sherlock poser sur lui et le visage impassible du brun se brisa avec un faible sourire.

-Je ne t'effraie pas tant que ça.

-Sherlock...

-Oui, John ?

Le regard s'était déporté pour suivre les mouvements réguliers de la main.

-Tu peux arrêter de jouer avec mon stéthoscope ? Je me sens vexé d'avoir si peu d'attention.

Il avait voulu dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Cependant, à ses oreilles, elle résonnait comme un grave constat.

Sherlock cessa de compter les battements de son cœur. Il posa l'outil de John au pied du lit et pivota pour s'asseoir en tailleur, dévisageant le blond avec intensité.

-Tu te sens toujours vexé ?

-N-Non, bégaya John en se sentant rougir comme une collégienne.

Être le centre d'attention de Sherlock n'était pas une aussi bonne idée que ça, finalement. Le problème était ses yeux. Ce gris clair, allant presque dans le vert, le déstabilisait énormément. Le silence, pesant pour le médecin, ne l'aidait en rien à surmonter cette gêne qui grandissait en lui à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

-John.

-Qu-Quoi Sherlock ?

-Je veux tester quelque chose.

-Comme quoi ?

Le détective se pencha en avant, se mit à quatre pattes, arriva vers John et posa tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne. Pour le moment rien de bien nouveau à l'horizon. Doucement une main vint se glisser sur sa nuque et la langue de Sherlock passa sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer. John sentit son corps réagir positivement à cette initiative. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait savourer le goût de son ami. Il gémit doucement, se sentit aller en arrière. Sherlock le poussait contre le montant de son lit. Bientôt le brun se retrouva au-dessus de lui à l'embrasser de plus en plus fiévreusement tandis que John perdait peu à peu ses forces. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son colocataire embrassait aussi bien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son collègue de travail aille aussi loin dans ses expérimentations.

Il poussa une faible exclamation quand il sentit la main gauche de Sherlock se poser sur son torse nu. La caresse, légère, commença à découvrir le moindre centimètre carré de peau. Les doigts gagnèrent du terrain, rencontrèrent la petite croissance rose foncée et entreprirent de la masser avec taquinerie, accélérant très rapidement la respiration chaotique du médecin. Lorsque la pointe se fit dure, la main dextre de Sherlock partit prendre soin de l'autre délaissée et sa bouche quitta celle de John. Ils s'observèrent un instant, les doigts continuant de faire des cercles sur la partie si sensible du blond qui balbutia en serrant la couette sous ses doigts :

-La... Le test... Il-Il est concluant ?

-Il n'est pas terminé John.

-Ah-Ah bon ?

-Non.

Et Sherlock fondit sur le cou de John pour embrasser, lécher, sucer et mordiller la peau offerte. John ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses sourcils ondulèrent sous la déferlante de plaisir qui grondait en lui et il accrocha ses mains aux hanches de son am- compagnon. Ses pensées, chaotiques, le firent gémir, soupirer, psalmodier le prénom de son colocataire. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main cajola son sexe tendu au possible sous son caleçon. Il tenta d'y échapper au départ, puis son bassin s'avança de lui-même pour la rencontrer avec force.

-John, soupira Sherlock en revenant à ses lèvres.

Le médecin embrassa avec passion le brun, ses mains passant dans les boucles pour s'accrocher désespérément à elles. Jamais une femme ne l'avait autant excité jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait jamais essayé avec un homme, l'idée n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit.

Tandis que sa langue bataillait fermement avec celle de Sherlock sa main droite partit plus bas, glissa sur l'épaule, le long des côtes, passa la hanche, fit une pause sur la cuisse emprisonnée dans le jeans et dériva un peu plus haut. Ses doigts retirèrent le bouton avec maladresse, firent descendre la braguette et caressèrent timidement la bosse dure que cachait le sous-vêtement. Un grognement remonta le long de la gorge de Sherlock et John posa sa paume contre la verge.

-Sherlock... !

-John !

-Sherlock !

La troisième voix les stoppa net. Madame Hudson appela de nouveau le détective de l'étage inférieur et le brun fixa les prunelles troublées de John sans répondre. Désir, doute, peur, excitation palpable... Sherlock se redressa, retira sa main du caleçon du blond et répondit d'une voix rauque à l'appel de leur logeuse.

-Une jeune femme du nom de Molly... Hooper veut voir John. Est-il réveillé ?

-J'a-J'arrive madame Hudson ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'asseyant, ses pommettes bien rouges. Faites la patienter dans le salon !

Le regard intrigué de Sherlock ne lui échappa nullement. Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, le médecin se massa la nuque en se sentant incroyablement gêné.

-Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai oublié de t'en parler.

-De quoi ? demanda le détective un peu sèchement.

-Sherlock ?

-Tu as une heureuse nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

Pourquoi était-il si... hargneux ? John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, ne se rendant même pas compte que son excitation retombait.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu vas me dire que tu sors avec Molly, c'est ça ?

John écarquilla les yeux. Pardon ? Non Sherlock avait vraiment pensé que... ?

Il pouffa de rire, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'étincelle de colère et de reproche dans les yeux métalliques de son am- compagnon.

-Non, non, pas du tout ! s'esclaffa le médecin en secouant la main de négation. Ce n'est pas ça Sherlock, pas du tout !

Soulagement. Les épaules de Sherlock se détendirent et John lui caressa l'avant-bras en calmant son rire.

-Habillons-nous décemment, tu vas constater par toi-même le pourquoi du comment.

Cinq minutes plus tard et quelques baisers sulfureux entre deux vêtements, ils descendirent au salon où Molly discutait joyeusement avec madame Hudson devant une tasse de thé. La jeune femme se leva avec un sourire heureux, salua les deux compères en se sentant toujours troublée avec Sherlock près d'elle et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un panier en osier. John s'approcha d'elle et le prit des mains de la brune pour le poser à terre. Il retira le couvercle, plongea ses mains dedans et rigola en les ressortant, tenant entre elles un –

Sherlock haussa un sourcil interloqué.

Pourquoi Molly avait-elle amené un – ?

-C'est quoi, ça ? lança-t-il alors que John gagatisait (oui, c'était bien le mot) avec ce – cette chose qui lui léchait le visage.

-Ça, Sherlock, c'est un Bulldog. Et un bébé de quatre semaines qui a trois autres frères que Molly cherche à donner.

-Nous en avons gardé un avec la mère mais l'appartement est bien trop petit pour tous les accueillir, expliqua-t-elle en caressant la tête du chiot qui faisait la fête en couinant gaiement.

-Et ? demanda le détective en s'approchant à pas mesurés.

-On peut le garder ?

Il aurait dit non dès que la question avait été posée. Cependant Sherlock ne put dire quoi que ce soit. John rayonnait de bonheur avec ce chiot entre les mains. Il riait de tout son saoul, le caressait et le regardait renifler tout ce qui passait sous sa truffe avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillé. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à madame Hudson qui acquiesça à sa question silencieuse. Elle les autorisait à posséder un chien.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et capta les prunelles brillantes de son ami.

-Sherlock ?

Manifestement il attendait sa réponse. S'humectant les lèvres, il se rendit compte que tous le regardaient. Même le chien.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il et John le remercia avec une telle sincérité qu'il s'autorisa un sourire franc, même devant Molly.

Le chiot s'avança vers lui sur ses pattes courtaudes et arquées pour venir lui renifler les chaussettes. Puis il leva sa tête et sa petite queue s'agita de droite à gauche avec énergie. Sherlock ne s'abaissa pas pour le caresser mais lui lança un petit sourire en coin et le chien tourna sur lui-même avant de japper joyeusement.

-Allez, viens Gladstone !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi affubler le chien du nom d'un premier ministre du dix-neuvième siècle ? Le pire fut que le chien se tourna vers John brusquement et fonça d'une course fort comique vers lui avant de lui lécher les mains que le médecin lui présentait.

-C'est Richard... soupira Molly avec un sourire d'excuse. Il a une passion pour la politique de cette période.

Ah. Oui, ça devenait plus clair.

Richard ?

Sherlock n'en dit pas plus. Il allait faire une remarque sur le gain de poids de Molly, son maquillage, son air joyeux et son sourire éclatant mais n'en fit rien. John était trop heureux pour qu'il déduise quoi que ce soit. Le chien accaparait toute l'attention de son compagnon de vie.

Sherlock sentit une main se resserrer sur ses entrailles. Il sentit un énervement sans nom pour cette chose à quatre pattes. Il traduisit cela par de la jalousie. Et il trouva ridicule d'être jaloux d'un chien.

Enfin pas si ridicule que ça quand on voyait les caresses que recevait l'animal de la part de John. Sherlock pensa quelque chose de stupide (enfin, stupide pour lui).

Il aurait voulu être à la place du chien.

**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire cette histoire.**

**Je remercie Anksenamoon pour ses tendres et affectueux messages (XD) ; Duneline ; Sam Sanders ; Over and Over Again ; Rosa020 ; Goupil ; Diamsley ; ToBBi ; Glasgow ; Love FMA ; Callendra et tous ceux qui ont pris un peu sur leur temps pour me donner leurs impressions. J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à les lire et je crois que je n'aurais jamais assez de 'merci' à vous dire ! Gladstone vous aboie dessus chaleureusement à ma place en secouant sa petite queue ! ^^**


End file.
